


come here

by fakeglasses



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Domestic, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand & Finger Kink, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, THIS IS CORNY, chan can be oblivious, felix is not shy, its mostly corny fluff, only if you look closely i guess, super mild use of pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeglasses/pseuds/fakeglasses
Summary: Chan shook the memory of dainty fingers and sleepy confessions from his head, realising he hadn’t even been concentrating on the clip playing through his headphones.Felix still slouched next to him, tapping away at some speed game, innocently unaware that he had been the subject of somebody’s vanilla daydream for the past five minutes.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 14
Kudos: 247





	come here

**Author's Note:**

> Felix lives in Chan's mind rent free. This is mad corny, mildly sexy, and I haven't written for ages. But this is a sweet getting-together kind of scenario that I just had to write down. With a sprinkling of hand/finger focused stuff lmaoo

“What do you think?”

“...What should I think?”

“Well, I know it’s not finished yet, and I’m not sure it’s even in the right key, but maybe-”

“I’m sure it’ll be great. Your ideas are always interesting.”

Felix removed the headphones, smoothing his silvery pink hair down slightly where it had been pushed out of place, and handed them back to Chan.

“Maybe too interesting for me to understand”, he added cheekily.

Chan raised an eyebrow.

“Is that your kind way of saying it’s weird and it sucks?”

“I would never!” Felix feigned offence, a hand over his heart.

“I know how hard you work,” he continued with more sincerity, “and sometimes I don’t understand where it’s going or what your vision is, but it always turns out cool.”

“How profound”, Chan half-joked, sliding the headphones back on himself and conveniently hiding the redness of his ears. He turned back to the screen, telling himself he needed to concentrate on working, but it wasn’t easy to ignore Felix’s earnest smile and shining eyes.

He doesn’t even remember inviting the younger to visit his studio tonight - Felix just seemed to slip in at some point, making himself at home even though he contributed nothing but distraction and occasional snacks to Chan’s working process. He glanced briefly again at the younger boy. Felix sat comfortably in the spare desk chair alongside him, dressed simply in a pair of workout shorts and a long-sleeved t-shirt that fell beyond his hands. One pink-socked foot rested on the edge of the seat with a knee pulled up to his chest, and the other leg hung off the chair just an inch away from where Chan sat.

As Chan returned to his monitor, Felix returned to his phone, unpausing his game. He also did not remember coming to Chan’s studio for any particular reason. He gravitated there most evenings, finding it comfortable and natural to sit close to his friend and watch him work in the dim light. He knew that he came much more often than the others, who mostly dropped by to help with recording or shoot around ideas for lyrics, but he paid that thought little attention. He was happy here.

Chan nodded his head along to the demo recording, humming under his breath as he tried to pin down the notes for the melody. He didn’t really know what this melody was, but it came to him the night before as he fell asleep.

-

He had taken an uncharacteristic night off from working in favour of staying in to eat with his members and stream a film or two. Felix was the first to head to bed as the others bickered over what to watch next. Chan considered staying for a moment, watching with amusement as the members settled on a rom-com, but the tired look on Felix’ face had him following the younger to his room with curiosity not long after.

-

“You ok?”

Felix opened his eyes a little, feeling his bed dip when someone sat next to him in the dark.

“‘Mm. Just tired.”

Chan’s face was barely visible above him, the only light coming from the crack under the door.

“Are you sick? Or did you hurt yourself earlier? Hyunjin said you’ve been doing dance practice all day.”

“I was, but so was he. Stop thinking about me so much.” Felix did little to hide his smile in the darkness, secretly relishing being doted on by a concerned Chan.

“You know I won’t do that.”

The honesty in Chan’s voice soothed him even more, his eyes starting to close again as sleep chased him.

“Come here.”

“Where?”

“Here.”

Felix stretched out an arm in the gloom, managing to catch Chan’s bicep and tug him down from where he sat. They shifted until they were both facing each other under the covers, Felix letting his leg wrap comfortably over Chan as if he were hugging a pillow.

They lay there for a moment, just breathing in each others’ space.

“Take your hat off, Chan… you look like an egg.”

“Oh.”

Chan pulled off his usual beanie and dropped it over the side of the bed, breath hitching slightly when he felt fingers run through his now-uncovered black hair.

Felix hummed sleepily, murmuring some non-existent melody in contentment and raking Chan’s hair away from his face as if he barely realised what he was doing.

“You’re so handsome…...shouldn’t……..hide your nice face....”

Felix trailed off with what sounded like a light snore, hands stilling in their lazy movements on Chan’s head.

Chan let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, gently removing Felix’s hands but keeping them held loosely in his own. He wasn’t quite as sleepy as Felix clearly was, and the suddenness of the boy’s words had his heart struggling to relax.

They had found themselves in this situation before. Not many times, but Chan distinctly remembers a handful of previous nights where they somehow ended up in a similar position - talking about nothing, then falling asleep with legs tangled together, or back to chest, or simply with their finger’s linked and their breaths mingling. Once, and it happened so lightly Chan swears he imagined it, he felt lips press against his cheek for a brief moment. All the members were close, but such gestures in the privacy of night felt different.

Felix is always the first to drift off, as if Chan’s presence calms him. Chan always lays awake a little longer, wondering whether sleepy Felix remembers these nights in as much clarity as he does. Whether he also replays them in his mind when he’s bored, or whether he also feels the other in his dreams when they sleep apart.

Soon, the warmth of delicate hands and the soft huffs of breathing had his eyelids feeling heavier, as he replayed the sound of Felix’ humming in the back of his mind.

-

Chan shook the memory of dainty fingers and sleepy confessions from his head, realising he hadn’t even been concentrating on the clip playing through his headphones.

Felix still slouched next to him, tapping away at some speed game, innocently unaware that he had been the subject of somebody’s vanilla daydream for the past five minutes.

Chan sighed. He patted Felix’s bare knee, a casual habit between the two, as if apologising for his thoughts. Felix thought nothing of the gesture, his friend’s hand resting on his knee, connecting them both lightly as they focused on their separate activities.

Chan went back to his recording, pressing keys with his right hand as his left hand absentmindedly rubbed calm circles on Felix’s skin.

Felix tried to concentrate on his phone for a few more minutes, but the touches were now a little distracting. The other’s hand seemed to move further up his leg, but Chan wasn’t even looking at what he was doing, too engrossed in his work. Felix tried not to think about how large Chan’s hand looked on his slim thigh, feeling slightly like a human stress ball.

“Chan.”

“Chan”, he repeated, a little louder.

Chan continued humming and nodding away obliviously, still facing his screen.

Felix rolled his eyes, and reached forward to pull the headphones off his friend’s head.

Chan turned to him with a friendly “what’s up?” before looking down at where his hand rested dangerously close to the hem of Felix’s shorts.

“Sorry”, Chan gently halted his hand. “I didn’t realise I was doing that.”

“It’s ok, it felt nice. But you made me lose my game like five times over.”

“You didn’t mind it?”

“I like being close to you. I let you sleep in my bed enough for that to be obvious”, Felix teased.

“Let me? You’re the one that begs me to stay!” Chan laughed incredulously.

“You like it when I beg.”

Chan blinked rapidly at the bold insinuation. Felix was not as shy as him, and it quickly made him realise that he probably wasn’t the only one who enjoyed their nights together. And, maybe, he wasn’t the only one who let the memory of those nights bleed into less platonic fantasies.

“Come here.”

“Where?”

Chan took his hand off Felix’ leg, only to grasp his hand instead.

“Here.”

He pulled Felix out of his seat and towards him; Felix automatically obeyed, feeling himself being guided down to Chan’s lap with his knees resting snugly on either side of the older’s hips.

Felix’ shorts hitched up he sat, exposing more of his thighs. He wished the other would continue his warm touches there. As if their minds ran along the same track, Chan placed both his hands back on Felix’ thighs, this time smoothing further up, his thumb catching on the hem of the shorts as his hands rounded over Felix’ ass and up to his slim waist.

“Is this still ok?”

Felix nodded confidently.

“You can do more, if you want. You won’t break me or hurt me.”

“I would never mean to hurt you.”

“...Even if I asked you to?

Chan choked on air for a moment.

“I mean-”

Felix just laughed at him, blushing a little.

“I’m kidding. I know you wouldn’t hurt me. But you can touch me. I want you to.”

“I want to, as well. I always think about pulling you closer, when you fall asleep with me.”

“I think about it whenever we hold hands,” Felix shifted impatiently under Chan’s grasp, feeling his hands tighten marginally on his waist. “I always wonder what it would feel like. For your hands to be in other places.”

It was Chan’s turn to go red.

He took one hand off Felix’ waist and placed it on his cheek instead, his thumb touching the freckles there without drawing his gaze away from Felix’ glinting eyes.

Felix shifted even closer on his lap, leaning in to the gentle touch as if he needed more. He turned his head slightly and pressed a kiss to Chan’s hand. He thought about what he had just confessed to the other, about wanting his hands, and the idea pushed him to keep his lips there a little longer, their eyes still locked.

Chan curiously moved his hand lower, stroking over Felix’ lower lip. It felt soft and perfect, and he was startled to feel a small pointed tongue venture out to taste his finger.

“Please?” Felix mouthed.

Chan didn’t think it would even be humanly possible to resist him. He let his finger touch Felix’ tongue again, before allowing Felix to take it entirely between his pink lips.

The room was already warm, and the little space between them felt like a microclimate of heat, but Felix’ mouth was hotter still. The wet sensation and the way Felix’ eyes fluttered closed made Chan’s mind reel to further scenarios that he had never allowed himself to imagine.

Felix opened his mouth again to take a second finger; urging Chan deeper this time, no longer just letting his tongue dance around them but letting them almost reach his throat. He finally looked up through his eyelashes to meet Chan’s gaze, the older having barely blinked the whole time.

Felix somehow giggled around the fingers, taking in Chan’s wide eyed but curiously aroused expression. He licked around them one last time, before letting Chan’s fingers go, leaving his lips wet and shining.

“Can I kiss you now?” Chan ventured, with all the politeness of a Victorian gentleman, as if he hadn’t had his fingers in Felix’ mouth a moment ago.

Felix just smiled at his chasteness, simply leaning in as his answer.

Chan finally felt the lips on his that he had only previously felt through his fingers and once on his cheek. The feeling was tenfold. It was slower, less erotic than when Felix had taken his fingers in his mouth, but the love and care behind these simple movements made it so much more intense.

Felix’ hands found their place on the muscle between Chan’s shoulders and neck, as he felt Chan’s fingers run through the longer strands of his hair. Chan felt fingernails digging into him lightly, and he pulled at Felix’s hair in return.

The satisfied moan he felt from Felix’ throat made him realise; the younger was not a fragile object, but a real boy who had desires of his own. Felix’ mouth opened further, and Chan felt the hot sensation of his tongue once more.

Using all his mental strength to pull away from Felix’ mouth, Chan lowered his focus to the delicate side of his neck instead. A few light kisses there was all it took to have Felix gasping and shifting on top of him, the noises encouraging him to use his teeth a little.

“Ah...”

“Tell me what you want, Felix.”

“I want to do this forever. But maybe your studio isn’t the right place to do anything else.” Felix smiled regrettably. “And right now, I would happily just go home and fall asleep with you.”

“You’re right. This isn’t the most romantic place. And the others might wonder why we’re out so late.” Chan yawned. “I’m still going to sleep in your bed though.”

Felix grinned. “As if I’d let you go anywhere else.”

-

The pair barely detached from each other's side after they reached home, giggling as they tried to brush their teeth together without waking anyone else.

Chan lay on Felix’ bed first, holding a hand out to the younger.

“Come here.”

Felix climbed under the cover, claiming his new favourite position of lying as closely entangled with Chan as possible, lips meeting again and again, and neither of them worrying about crossing a line anymore.


End file.
